Z pamiętnika Lunatyka
by Chatelet
Summary: Historia pewnej przygody Huncwotów z czasów Hogwartu spisana przez niezłomnego i wytrwałego Lunatyka. Forma pamiętnika z wyjątkiem chyba tylko pierwszego rozdziału, który jest czymś w rodzaju raportu lub sprawozdania. Komentarze bardzo proszę.
1. Chapter 1

Takie małe, dziwne coś. Zainspirowała mnie historia, którą zresztą sama wymyśliłam, bodajże w drugim rozdziale "Różowej Pantery". Wspomnienie Syriusza z namiotowej przygody Huncwotów w czasach szkolnych. Postanowiłam do tego wrócić i jakoś to dokładniej opowiedzieć. Forma może trochę dziwna i rzadko spotykana, ale myślę, że późniejsze rozdziały będą przybierały już tylko formę pamiętnika.

Starałam się wykreować postacie jak najbardziej podobne do postaci Rowlling, a czy mi się to udało oceńcie sami.

Proszę o komentarze, bo nie wiem czy warto sobie tym zawracać głowę, czy lepiej zająć się innym pomysłem, których już zaczyna rodzić się w mojej głowie.

...

**Raport I z narady Huncwotów 14 kwietnia 1979 roku**

**Przewodniczący: **_Rogacz_

**Skryba: **_Lunatyk_

**Pozostali członkowie:**_ Łapa, Glizdogon_

**17:00 **Rogacz wygania pierwszorocznych Gryfonów od stolika w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego. Siada przy nim wraz z Glizdogonem i obserwują jak Lunatyk przeprasza młodszych kolegów za zachowanie przyjaciela i rzuca obrażone spojrzenie Rogaczowi, który tylko wzrusza ramionami. Padają pytania o Łapę, jednak Rogacz zapewnia, że przyjaciel pojawi się lada chwila.

**17:10 **Członkowie wciąż czekają na Łapę. Rogacz bawi się małym złotym zniczem jak zwykle powodując, że Glizdogon zaraz się zmoczy z wrażenia.

**17:15 **Do Pokoju Wspólnego wchodzi Lilly Evans. Głowa Rogacza obraca się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni śledząc dziewczynę. Chłopak traci równowagę, co powoduje ucieczkę znicza i głośny upadek na podłogę. Glizdogon zrywa się by pomóc przyjacielowi, jednak poślizguje się na kałuży kremowego piwa, które wylało się z butelki, znajdującej się w kieszeni Rogacza i ląduje obok niego na podłodze.

**17:25 **Rogacz właśnie skończył uganiać się za zniczem po Pokoju Wspólnym demolując przy tym całe pomieszczenie, kiedy przez dziurę w ścianie wpada Łapa. Jego długie, czarne włosy są mokre. Czyżby znowu zaczęło padać? Lunatyk spogląda w okno. Tak, zaczęło padać. Na brodę Merlina, zostawiłem notatki z transmutacji pod starym dębem! Lunatyk zrywa się i wybiega z Pokoju aby ratować notatki.

**17:40 **Lunatyk wraca i zastaje kolegów ustawiajacych wieżę z jajek na łyżce, której drugi koniec znajduje się w ustach Łapy. Oho! Glizdogon właśnie się zmoczył! Po wymazaniu paru brzydkich słów i rysunków znicza z raportu, których autorem był zapewne Rogacz, Lunatyk powraca do notowania.

**17:45 **Głos zabiera Łapa. Oznajmia, że wpadł na wspaniały pomysł (to nie brzmi dobrze). Pożyczył od gajowego Hagrida stary czarodziejski namiot i postanowił, że zamieszkamy w nim wszyscy we czwórkę. Rogacz wydaje okrzyk radości, natomiast Glizdogon wydaje się być przerażony, choć stara się to ukryć (jego okrzyk radości nie jest tak entuzjastyczny). Lunatyk obawia się, bo zna pomysły Łapy aż ZA dobrze, jednak jak zawsze pozostaje wierny przyjaciołom.

**Misja namiot**

**Cel podany McGonagall: **nauka życia w trudnych warunkach, przystosowanie do dorosłości, udowodnie swojej odpowiedzialności .

**Cel prawdziwy**: podrywanie dziewczyn "na namiot", ognista whisky i piwo kremowe w każdej ilości dla wszystkich, sprawdzenie poziomu wytrzymałości profesorów.

**18:00 **Łapa skończył zachwycać się swoim "genialnym" pomysłem i namawia Rogacza do powtórzenia sztuczki z jajkami. Lunatyk zauważa jego ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane w stronę Heleny Morris siedzącej przy kominku. Ach ten Łapa, jest tak przewidywalny.

**18:15 **Dwadzieścia jajek rozbija się na głowie Łapy, co wywołuje wybuch śmiechu w każdym zakątku Pokoju Wspólnego. Główny zainteresowany wybiega do łazienki w czym towarzyszy mu nieodłączny przyjaciel, Rogacz. Naradę możemy chyba uznać za zakończoną.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 kwietnia 1979 roku. Błonia Hogwartu.**

Ku wielkiej radości Łapy i Rogacza (mojej i Glizdogona nieco mniejszej) McGonagall zgodziła się na próbę przetrwania w namiocie. Podejrzewam, że liczy przez to na spokój w zamku i Pokoju wspólnym. No cóż, wybrała mniejsze zło.

Namiot. Hmm... Co tu dużo pisać? Ciężko jest dobrać przymiotnik najlepiej określający jego stan. Biorąc pod uwagę dziwny i nieprzyjemny zapach, który przywodzi mi na myśl jakieś ogromne magiczne stworzenie, to można uznać, że jest całkiem źle. Łóżka w sypialni są połamane (obawiam się, że Hagrid próbował na nich spać), a z foteli wystają sprężyny. Kuchenka nie działa, więc Syriusz postanowił rozpalić ognisko, dzięki czemu mamy wspaniały widok na nocne niebo. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie zacznie padać. Dobrze, że chociaż znaleźliśmy tu śpiwory.

_..._

_15 minut później_

Śpiwory są dziurawe i dziwnie pachnął.

Rogacz i Łapa nie tracą jednak dobrego humoru, czego nie można powiedzieć o Glizdogonie. Siedzi właśnie w kącie z kolanami pod brodą i kiwa się do przodu i do tyłu. Obawiam się, że może mieć przez to w przyszłości uraz psychiczny.

Łapa i Rogacz właśnie zaczęli tańczyć dookoła namiotu śpiewając wymyśloną przed chwilą piosenkę.

_"Żyjemy na łonie natury._

_Dookoła nas las i ciemne chmury._

_Nikogo nie potrzebujemy,_

_bo kremowe piwo pijemy!"_

Zadziwia mnie ich twórczosć artystyczna po czterech butelkach kremowego piwa. Chyba wezmę starą gitarę Łapy i odkryję swój talent.

...

_pół godziny później_

Okazało się, że nie odziedziczyłem talentu muzycznego po moim pradziadku Jonathanie, za to coraz lepiej z moją dyplomacją. Udało mi się przekonać McGonagall, która przyszła do nas, bo nawet na najwyższej wieży zamku słychać było "straszliwe rzępolenie i zawodzące jęki", że był to starogrecki rytuał odprawiany przed pierwszą samotną nocą spędzaną przez młodych czarodziejów na łonie natury. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że można aż tak bardzo zacisnąć usta, że rozprostują się wszystkie zmarszczki na twarzy!

Glizdogon nie wytrzymał działania alkoholu i godziny i zasnął tak jak siedział w kącie namiotu zwinięty w kłębek. Wspólnymi siłami przenieślimy go na przetransmutowane w wygodny materac łóżko i przykryliśmy kocem, po czym Łapa i Rogacz domalowali mu za pomocą różdżki olbrzymie czarne wąsy i ciemne brwi, po czym zamienili jego szkolną szatę w elegancką wieczorową suknię. Podziwiam ich za sprawne posługiwanie się tak skomplikowaną magią w stanie w jakim aktualnie są i mimo tego, że obawiam się trochę jutrzejszej paniki wywołanej przez Glizdogona to nie mogę się już doczekać jego miny.

Tymczasem chyba wszyscy już udamy się w objęcia Morfeusza, a widząc miny moich przyjaciół podejrzewam, że nie będzie trzeba ich specjalnie na to namawiać.


	3. Chapter 3

**16 kwietnia 1979 roku. Błonia Hogwartu.**

W nocy zaczęło padać. Niezbyt miło było wstając rano trafić nogą w kałużę, chociaż Łapa i Rogacz byli zachwyceni i zrobili sobie z kałuży wannę. Po kąpieli, po której zresztą byli jeszcze brudniejsi niż przed, udaliśmy się na śniadanie. Dopiero w Wielkiej Sali zorientowaliśmy się, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy. A mianowicie o Glizdogonie. Wbiegł w połowie śniadania w pidżamie z lekko rozmazanym makijażem, który mu zafundowali przyjaciele, a cała sala wybuchnęła śmiechem. Najbardziej śmiał się oczywiście Łapa, który aż zaczął tarzać się po podłodze, przez co zresztą zabrudził ją błotem i został wygoniony przez McGonagall do łazienki.

To jednak jeszcze nic w porównaniu z przywitaniem jakie przygotowała nasza klasa aby powitać nas żywych po pierwszej nocy poza zamkiem. Niestety plan nie do końca wypalił, bo jako pierwsza do klasy weszła McGonagall, a nie my i to na nią wyleciało mnóstwo złoto czerwonych wstążek i kilka ogromnych żab, a na ścianie pojawił się wielki transparent z napisem: _Nigdy więcej nie śpiewajcie_. Sądzę, że gdyby nie owo hasło, z którym się chyba w stu procentach zgadzała, cała klasa została by ukarana szlabanem.

Na korytarzach również wszyscy nas uwielbiali. Do tego stopnia, że Łapa i Rogacz zaczęli rozdawać autografy, co również nie spotkało się z zadowoleniem ze strony profesorów i tym razem to Flictwick wygonił nas wraz z grupką trydziestu dziewcząt, które ustawiły się w kolejce po autograf.

Wieczorem podoba ilość uczniów pojawiła się w naszym namiocie, lecz o dziwo większość z nich stanowiła płeć piękna. Rogacz i Łapa byli w swoim żywiole, natomiast Glizdogon chodził pomiędzy wszystkimi z wypiekami na twarzy i zerkał tylko nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa.

Zabawa dobiegła jednak końca kiedy Rogacz wymyślił zabawę w skoki przez płonące obręcze, ale zamiast wyczarowania obręczy podpalił jedną ze ścian naszego namiotu. Mimo naszej szybkiej reakcji i ugaszenia pożaru McGonagall kazała wszystkim wracać do zamku, a na nas tylko spojrzała z góry i pokręciła głową. Wtedy Łapa doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie spotkał tak spokojnej i wyrozumiałej kobiety. Po tych słowach profesorka oblała się rumieńcem i odeszła szybko w stronę zamku.

Tak, myślę, że jak narazie szczęście nam dopisuje - wciąż żyjemy i nie zarobiliśmy jeszcze szlabanu! Jest co świętować! Zaraz, zaraz, gdzieś tu miałem ognistą!

* * *

Cieszę się, że wam się podoba :) Postaram się nie zawieść.


	4. Chapter 4

Długo nic nie pisałam. Przepraszam bardzo, ale zaczął się rok akademicki i spędzam całe dnie na uczelni tak, że kiedy wracam wieczorem do domu marzę już tylko o ciepłej kołderce i kubku gorącej czekolady.

* * *

**17 kwietnia 1979 roku. Błonia Hogwartu.**

Myślałem, że dziura w dachu i spalona ściana namiotu to szczyt możliwości moich przyjaciół. Jednak myliłem się. Kiedy wróciłem dzisiaj po popołudniowych zajęciach z numerologii do namiotu mało nie przewróciłem się z wrażenia. Na samym środku 'salonu' stała olbrzymia łaciata krowa. Przy jej wymionach klęczeli Łapa i Rogacz kłócąc się o coś zawzięcie. Odchrząknąłem chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jednak żaden z nich nawet nie spojrzał w moją stronę. Podszedłem więc powoli i klepnąłem lekko Łapę w plecy.

Wtedy nastąpiło coś czego sie wcale nie spodziewałem. Mój przyjaciel podskoczył z piskiem (nawiasem mówiąc bardzo kobiecym piskiem) na pół metra do góry wypuszczając przy tym z rąk wiaderko do połowy wypełnione mlekiem, które pech chciał, wylądowało na mojej głowie. Poczułem jak ciepła, słodko pachnąca ciecz spływa mi po twarzy wprost na szatę. Zdjąłem z głowy metalowe naczynie by spojrzeć na Rogacza, który cały czerwony na twarzy tarzał się po ziemi ze śmiechu. Łapa siedział między nami na ziemi, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdezorientowanie. Już miałem siegnąć po różdżkę, by odwdzięczyć się przyjacielowi, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy przyspieszone kroki.

W tym momencie do namiotu wbiegł zdyszany Glizdogon. W ręku trzymał małe metalowe wiaderko podobne do tego, które chwilę wcześniej wylądowało na mojej głowie. Usiadł na ziemi i zaczął coś bełkotać kiwając się do przodu i do tyłu. Pomyślałem, że to napewno jakiś głupi żart moich przyjaciół, jednak widząc niepokój na ich twarzach przeraziłem się nie na żarty.

Zanim zdążyłem jednak cokolwiek zrobić do namiotu wszedł Hagrid. Podobnie jak Glizdogon był strasznie zdyszany i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Szczerze mówiąc chyba nigdy nie widziałem go tak złego. Zamiast zwykłego "Sie macie?", którym zwykł nas witać machając swoją olbrzymią ręką, powiedział "Czy wyście do końca zgłupieli?!".

Łapa i Rogacz zerwali się na równe nogi i zaczęli coś haotycznie tłumaczyć. Chyba udało im się w końcu przekonać gajowego, bo złość na jego twarz ustąpiła miejsca rozbawieniu. Niestety mimo tego, że Hagrid zdawał się zrozumieć o czym mówili, to ja wciąż nie miałem pojęcia co w naszym namiocie robi krowa, która właśnie zaczeła zjadać podręcznik do transmutacji Łapy, i dlaczego Glizdogon wygląda jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton goniony przez stado wściekłych hipogryfów.

Odpowiedź poznałem dopiero wieczorem, kiedy cała nasza czwórka zasiadła wygodnie w fotelach i popijając kremowe piwo Rogacz i Łapa opowiedzieli całą historię. Okazało się, że pod moją nieobecność, przyjaciele postanowili otworzyć własny biznes polegający na sprzedaży świeżego mleka prosto od krowy. Udali się więc do Hogsmeade, gdzie od jakiegoś kupca udało im się kupić dwie krowy. Przyprowadzili je do namiotu, jednak ze względu na to, że obydwie nie mieściły się razem w niezbyt dużym wnętrzu, Glizdogon miał wydoić jedną z nich za namiotem. Nie było to jednak tak proste jak myśleli, bo okazało się, że zostali oszukani i krowa, która przypadał w udziale Glizdogonowi nie była krową lecz bykiem. Gdy tylko przyjaciel zbliżył się do niego, byk zaczął nerwowo chrząkać i uderzać kopytem w ziemię. Całe szczęście, że Glizdogon w porę zorientował się, że trzeba uciekać i że od razu natknął się na gajowego, który już zajął się rozwścieczonym zwierzęciem. Ku ogromnej uldze Rogacza i Łapy, Hagrid zgodził się przymknąć oko na ten wybryk i obiecał nie mówić o tym McGonagall.

Kiedy teraz o tym pomyślę nie mogę powstrzymać się od chociażby uśmiechu. Szczególnie jeśli przypomnę sobie przerażone miny przyjaciół. Tak, to był zdecydowanie jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy widziałem ich naprawdę przestraszonych.


End file.
